DuckTales: War for Duckburg
DuckTales: War for Duckburg is a crossover between Disney's DuckTales and Nickelodeon's Avatar - The Last Airbender. It is both a tv series and a video game for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4. Plot Everyday life was like a hurricane in Duckburg, then everything changed when the Fire Nation began an invasion. To rid the world of the Fire Nation's menace, the Avatar was to master all four elements to stop them, but the Avatar disappeared. Years later, Scrooge realizes he is picked as the Avatar, to liberate Duckburg and stop the Fire Nation, he must build his own army and master the elements to defeat the Fire Lord. Cast English voice cast *David Tennant ... Scrooge McDuck *Tony Anselmo ... Donald Duck *Dante Basco ... Zuko *Paget Brewster ... Della Duck **Patrick Seitz ... Black Spirit Della *Ben Schwartz ... Dewey Duck *Toks Olagundoye ... Bentina Beakley *Mark Hamill ... Fire Lord Ozai, Quackmore Duck *Jason Isaacs ... Admiral Zhao *Xander Mobus ... Narrator Japanese voice cast *Mitsuru Ogata ... Scrooge McDuck *Akio Otsuka ... Fire Lord Ozai *Mitsuaki Madono ... Admiral Zhao, Dire Beaver Chapters Book 1 #Invasion! #The Day Fire Rained! #Grand Theft Weapon 141! #Imprisoned! #A Chance Meeting Part 1: Beloved Spirits #A Chance Meeting Part 2: Avatar Roku # The Girl on the Moon! #Aztec Silver Chaos! #The Black Spirit! #The Storyteller! #Scrooge's First Tsunami-bending! #Fire Days Festival #Koh the Face Stealer! #Enter: Darkwing Duck! #Memories of Mom! # The Decisive Battle of St. Canard Part 1: Conflagration! # The Decisive Battle of St. Canard Part 2: Della Duck! Book 2 #After All These Years! #Daisy's New Fashion Show! #Into the Fire Nation Archives! #Krystal! #Race With the Demon! #Night Out in Macaw #The Bending Scrooge Rose From the Earth! #Highway Chase #Top Duck #The Icy Light in the Eyes! #The Tragedy of Lu Ten! #El Barkado #Ladies of the Shade #Camille Chameleon! #Selene, Ithaquack and Zuko! #Blood Contract! #The Southern Raiders in Cape Suzette! #In With the Old! #Shades of Mud Part 1 #Shades of Mud Part 2 #Castle McDuck #Rough Rhinos Ride Again! #Karate Shoes! #Ozai's War #A Knight-Filled Sky #Back to Duckburg?! Book 3 #A Sad Aftermath #The Beach Party #The Firebending Masters #Scrooge's Earth, Wind and Fire Dance! #Della and Dewey's Sword Master! #Day of the Kongs #Free Fight #In Dreams #The Avatar and the Fire Lord #The Fire Nation Prague Military Academy! #The Boiling Rock Part 1 #The Boiling Rock Part 2 #Ducks From Another Future! #Kunyo's Tragic Days! #Contingencies #Day of the Serval! #The White Lotus #Goldie's Lonely Youth #Fort Onishima #But Your Family Were Such Nice Ducks! #From Pain, Awakening #New Resolve of the Ducks! #The Ember Island Players #Visit to the World's Battle Gods Part 1 #Visit to the World's Battle Gods Part 2 #Sozin's Comet Part 1: The Phoenix King #Sozin's Comet Part 2: The Legendary Masters #Sozin's Comet Part 3: Scorched Earth #Sozin's Comet Part 4: Will of the Fire #Sozin's Comet Part 5: Avatar Scrooge McDuck! Category:Events Category:Crossovers Category:Hiromichi Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg